


What Needs to be Done

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer prepares to sacrifice Deaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Needs to be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Currents," with spoilers up through "The Overlooked." Written for challenge 11 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

I had just finished tying the rope around Deaton’s arms when he started to awake. “Oh good, you’re awake” I said. “This wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if you were unconscious.”

“Jennifer…” the veterinarian began.

I laughed. “You don’t know how much I hate that stupid name. Thank God I won’t have to use it much longer.”

He ignored me. “I understand you’re hurt and angry but you don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but I really do” I said, throwing the loose end of the rope across a beam in the vault’s ceiling. “You see, I need the power. It’s the only way to make _them_ pay.”

Deaton groaned in pain as I began to hoist him up towards the ceiling. “Please, Jennifer” he pleaded.

“Do you honestly think begging me will make any difference? They all begged” I said. “I’m just doing what needs to be done.”


End file.
